color_codingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuseiijitsu Rai
Don't make fun; this is WiP too Putting the fact that the human memory was astounding, and wouldn't be 'junked up' by the perhaps less important things in Olivia's mind aside, yes, most people in society only had standards to be citizens, and nothing more, none the morals to bring about change for the better, and of course, there were those seeking power, no matter how many they had to trample underfoot to get their way. Right. Not everyone cared about the garbage workers, the ill people without health care, who needed it more than Red Sashes and Orange Sashes with the common cold, their lives inferior to the ones with supposedly better grades and a higher ranking than them. He steeled himself further. It's not everything wrong in the Color System. It is the wrong. Why am I taking time to try to explain these things to people pointlessly? Even the Black Sashes were started off with good intentions. Until it started being otherwise. It's unfair to think that the Black Sashes are evil as a group, since they corrupted from within, like any other. Like the Color System government. Like a dictator. But there's still something to salvage from it, too. Fuseiijitsu Rai, known commonly as Rai, is a Green Sash, college student, worker at Max ITD, as well as a secret Black Sash opposing the Color System. Appearance Rai has wavy black hair with a tint of dark brown. He used to have bangs in his times at Rayani High, however, he has since then grown the sides out and left only the middle tuft, which brushes against his forehead lightly and commonly falls over the side of his left eye. He is currently regrowing his bangs. He has an overall placid appearance, with narrow light brown eyes. He has four dimples on his cheeks, two of which are prominent while making any facial expression, but the third that only shows up when he is frowning, which actually isn’t often, and the fourth that appears when he smiles genuinely. He commonly keeps on a neutral expression, observing what is going on around him instead of immediately and actively reacting to it, or smirking. He has two lines underneath his eyes that are not due to lack of sleep, and he bears a double-eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes slightly. He is of overall moderate skin complexion, and of average build. He looks really young for his age. Clothing Preference The young man usually chooses to wear clothing that can easily conceal something. Usually, he enjoys wearing clothing of dark color scheme that can allow him freer movement. He also likes wearing boots with minimal heel to them. He never wears his black sash, despite being part of the group in question—or does he? In fact, there is a slight ribbon around his neck that is black, however, it has always been seen as mere accessory and never more, and if it is questioned, he always replies that the cloth was the end part to his deceased father’s striped badge. He is usually seen with a headphone-like device on his head, but it is more rectangular and is the same shade of black (yes, black has shades) as his hair. It may or may not be for communication purposes with the company. Personality Rai isn’t the type to be completely “normal”. He’s definitely a very unique person, perhaps even weird in a way, or many. He certainly doesn’t fit the norm many seem to have put for the Black Sashes, and he can be very deceptive. Even though he doesn’t appear “book-smart” at first glance, he is very cunning, and very clever, including with words, since he is a smooth liar and can easily twist his words; in fact, he usually speaks with code. But, he doesn’t like to make himself prominent in many ways. In formal duties, he’s often very complaisant, willing to agree and oblige to others, but he is far from being acquiescent. But, inside, he maintains his rebellious feelings, patient and waiting to strike when the time is right, and until then, he is cooperative—but only for what he sees is right. But, he usually keeps his opinions, feelings, and thoughts to himself. Rai may be a Black Sash, but he has set moral standards no one could alter, and he would never actually hurt anyone for his personal benefit. Though he has an uncanny interest in explosives, he would never actually intend to hurt anyone for his gain, if he can help it. He is very devoted to the Black Sashes’ initial cause—that is, to end the discrimination by the Color System. But, his views do seem to vary largely from others, now, because as of far, he feels as if the group has been going off of their original principles—and become more violent. Even if the company has been striving to get rid of that reputation, he still has seen problems with the people within. After all, he believes that many of the Black Sashes have been rather corrupt, especially the more powerful ones, using the group to maintain their reputations and continue with violence. Though Rai himself has not actively strived to go up to power, he sees the group as redeemable, and so he is often concerned for the standards that the newer recruits also seem to not have, including intelligence, tactical strategy, modesty; the bare realization of human rights, use of methods other than just violence, and more—all in his opinion, and likely right. Of course, with these high standards, Rai also holds himself to them as well. It comes down to the concept that he knows nothing is perfect. Not the Color System, not the Black Sashes, or White Sashes, or Colorless—and his position, currently, just happens to be a secret supporter of the Black Sashes, that he will only change within reason. He is a very intellectual person, so it’s questionable just why he’s a Green Sash, and not more than that. He possesses a fantastic memory and many applicable skills, which he doesn’t make an effort to show, suggesting he is at least modest to a degree. He reads others very easily. However, he has a slightly laid-back attitude, making him seem somewhat lazy and unproductive, though when he does persevere or focus on something, he can and will get it done. Mostly, it’s due to him knowing the limits of what should and should not be done—for instance, if there’s too much risk, or there’s too much effort to something not worth it. But, he did excel academically, even as he never studied, and never felt the need to, either. Rai is a very loyal person to those he cares for, though it’s actually rather hard to earn his friendship and trust, as he is somewhat distant and not that sociable. He’s dedicated and devoted not just to causes, as seen from his superior innovative and technological abilities. He has a temper that’s usually tempered down (haha bad puns), since he doesn’t mind being provoked, but he has an explosive wrath and an arsenal of insults ready for his use. He gets a bit peeved with negative mentions (usually those being flippant remarks) about his past, but usually it’s when his friends are being hurt that he gets bothered to react in such a way. Otherwise, he isn’t bothered by much, usually neutral. However, he is very annoying to his friends, though it isn’t quite enough to make them leave him—or perhaps it is in how he waits until their friendship has lasted for a bit. He acts younger than his age, pretty immaturely, especially when outside school and work, and doesn’t seem to have much regard to basic privacy, though there’s usually a reason he infiltrates this, or acts in a certain way. When he is doing so, he seems to keep going with no end—until he does end suddenly, making it seem a bit bothersome, sometimes. He’s called Smirkster because of what he does. He smirks a lot. But, it’s compensation for how rarely he actually smiles, and maybe just a way for him to represent himself; or, perhaps, a way that he’s so used to expressing himself that he can use it as deception, too. Though he has revealed a softer and more empathetic side to him, where he will defend and comfort his friends, but this side only shows to his closest, and he keeps it behind locked doors. There’s still a lot yet to be seen with him. But, even with all of this, Rai’s personality is still a mystery. Perhaps who he once was is hidden behind those doors he keeps his past behind. Is he just who he looks like, or is he just lying to himself as well? Backstory He was born in a city named Gelling, but even then, no one knows where he's from. No one has ever seen his parents, his family. But there must have been something that nearly broke this strong young man, and led to his deep hatred of the Color System's corruption. The only question is, behind the mystery of the mysterious individual in question...just what happened? Vocations/Avocations He did once work at Max ITD, but after its closure, he's been trying to find a programming job. It's unknown what his avocations are, other than hacking, following his friends, reading, developing games, and programming random stuff. It is known, however, that he rarely uses a phone for its intended purposes. Rai is good at video games, but he does not particularly enjoy playing them. Relationships Quinn The two are technically best friends, but uh, there's one thing. Rai has this purposeful tendency to annoy Quinn...and to stalk his friend's ship with Skylar. Oh well. But thus far, Quinn hasn't murdered him yet, so that's a good thing; and the former apparently trusts him enough to trust that he'll watch after Frank for him. In a way, Rai kind of acts like Quinn's brother. At the same time, though, he doesn't act like it. Who knows anymore? In work, Rai was much less annoying to Quinn, speaking in coded words, and generally much more agreeable and serious. They haven't seen each other for a while, though, so even though Rai still sees Quinn as a friend, he doesn't really understand the other, and in part fears he never did in the first place. He doesn't know the other's allegiance right now, or what he's thinking, or anything. Rai's still very loyal, though. He seems to be uncertain of what the other thinks of him, but tries not to show it. Fun fact: Quinn thinks Rai is older than him, so that's probably why he puts up with the (actually-still-a-teenager's) pranks. Still needs a lot of development. Frank Rai sees the other as more than just the brother of his closest friend, probably even leaning towards like a younger brother, but he knows (or thinks) Frank doesn't think of him that way, so he tries to keep mostly to himself. Since Quinn trusted him to watch over Frank, he's been doing that. They're not necessarily friends at heart (yet), but Rai does watch after him, and does care for the other a lot, though he's afraid his caring isn't getting through and will never get through. He's annoyed when Frank denies his feelings towards Adri (future feelings or something), because duh, it literally says on his page who his future girlfriend is. Yes, even if Fallon erased it, he can still see it. He might actually tease Frank about the entire relationship only because he doesn't believe in planned relationships. Rai seems to be afraid of Frank having negative impressions towards himself. Needs development. Skylar Rai just kind of knows her. He has no doubts against teasing her and Quinn though, and he foresaw her and Quinn's relationship. He thinks she argues a lot and has a flaring temper that can flare for no reason, so he also has no doubts against making that temper flare for a reason that he thinks would be funny. Despite everything, he hasn't had that much interaction with her, and "could probably care less about what happened to her", most likely because she acts kind of like a snobby Orange Sash sometimes. It'd be a leap to say that he likes her, but also a leap that he doesn't like her. He's kind of neutral about it. ' Rune' Rai isn't sure what he feels about her. To himself, he once told himself to keep his guard when she was around, but now he's not sure what he's been doing around her. He feels confused in her presence. They haven't seen each other for a while. Amaia So far, they've had consecutively one interaction, and that interaction didn't necessarily build Rai's good impression of Amaia. In fact, not only does he think her as careless for wearing her Black Sash in public, he's also well aware of her rather bad attitude towards others. In fact, the college student insulted her, because she had been picking on Quinn (and Skylar, but Rai wasn't defending Skylar at all). Needs development. Hitan Rai mainly knows Hitan through some off-scene interactions, and they're good friends. However, something about the young high school student feels familiar...yet not. The person he knew would have never been only a Yellow Sash. They may have a past. Who knows? Needs development. '''Brittney Rai kind of likes annoying her on occasion. He's aware of her stalking Felix Conway, and he disapproves of that, as relationships should not be forced, in his opinion. They just know each other outside of that, and haven't crossed paths in a while. Galaxian They're really good friends, even though they haven't known each other for long. TBA Felix Conway He doesn't know much about the other, but he's overall distant. He does think of the other as a bad type of goody-two-shoes, without his own opinions about the Color System, being a pawn--or, otherwise, unrespecting of the fact that others have their own opinions, since Felix did help shut down the Black Sashes in the school. Though that might be good, Rai thinks it might be why the Black Sashes corrupted--because it went out of school, out of hand, and into the hands of corrupted individuals who only wanted it for personal gain, and not rights. Freya Willbirn Doesn't know much about her, either, but he has a similar impression of her as he does for Felix. Adrienne Collins Rai doesn't harbor that much of an opinion about her, though he finds her personality resemblance to Skylar Cartwright amusing. Malakai Porter TBA Story Some parts of this story have been lost to the Universe; please fill in the blanks for yourself. Rai was first seen at Max Infra Tech Development, and it was unclear whether he was a customer or a spectator, as he watched Montgomery's (crazy) trial and witnessing Quinn and Skylar together at her birthday party. At the time, he appeared mostly at Rayani High, appearing as a high schooler himself in appearance. Foreseeing a relationship, he later stopped Quinn from leaving Skylar, and then spectated their basketball game which, to him, was more of an argument game. He also forced Quinn to return Skylar's journal, though not before the mentioned also read it first. Later, witnessing Amaia Phillips and her black sash, he spectated the conversation until Amaia picked on Quinn, where he rose to his friend's defense, despite Quinn not exactly appreciating it. He was also seen doubting the new recruits of the Black Sashes to himself when Caroline wore a black jacket, which was against school rules. After Quinn's leave, in which the first entrusted him to watch over Frank, Rai's demeanor took a few changes. He seemed to lose interest in most Black Sash activities, even those related to work. At some point, it was revealed he only stalked ships related to his friends, and not those of random strangers, though he did track their whereabouts and so would unintentionally stalk those. While accidentally coming upon the Freylix ship, he became aware of the angry duckling at the Duckling Cafe. A bit later, Rai became acquainted with a high school female student by the name of Rune. At some point, they met in Amberleta by coincidence and went to the Duckling Cafe, then were chased by the angry duckling in question, except Rai threw a sandwich at it at some point to make it go away. After running together, that is. Rai helped Conner Conway at some point with the control, perhaps at the peak of the company's scheming. He secretly expressed disapproval, as it wouldn't help anyone to control innocent students and affect their welbeing like that. Later, he also listened to a Black Sash scheme to get Frank to join their ranks, Rai had a direct confrontation, and then talk with Frank, the most emotional possibly anyone had ever seen him. He expressed the dangers of joining the Black Sashes, which leads one to question why he had joined in the first place. After the closure of the company (and apparent interrogations), Rai was left without a career and searching for a job around Amberleta and Naynal, as he was seen at the library once. He became a confused mess when he was talking with Rune again, and later hung out with Frank around the place, where he said a bubble gun was his weapon of choice. Apparently at some point he had become more confusing, though he was already confusing in the first place. Updated to about 8/12/19. Quotes "Oh no no, don't you go ditching a young lady like that. It isn't proper and you know it, my friend. Don't you?" --To Quinn, 3/5/19 "Boy, people are crazy around here." --Rai, when he saw Brittney and Scott stalk Felix and Freya around Regarded Ships Skylar x Quinn--Probably Rai's favorite ship (especially since he can repeatedly tease Quinn about it), he supports it and stalks it. Frank x 'What's-her-name' (Adrienne)-- Felix x Freya--Rai is aware of this ship, but isn't that attentive towards it, though he knows he'll probably have to deal with it at some point, since he'll be in college with those two. Trivia *The narrator originally wanted Rai to be more evil, not the ship-stalker that he is *Rai lies about his age, and says that he's nineteen/twenty. Hence, sometimes the narrator says "the nineteen-year-old", though he's actually seventeen. Reasons are unknown for why he does this, but then, wouldn't that mean he was held back? But he wasn't, was he? So essentially, do the math and one can find he's lying. But no, no one does math. *If Rai were to ever like a girl, he wouldn't actually stalk his own ship. *Rai's a fast runner and pretty good at endurance, too. *Rai types fast. His typing speed is around 123 WPM. Or more. *He doesn't like prying into others' business, surprisingly, other than stalking ships. For instance, he made sure not to read Skylar's diary (*cough* Unlike a certain someone totally not Quinn *cough*) *He hates rainbows. *Rai can read the character pages/character "coding", which is why he breaks the Fourth Wall. He also can code what he says. For example, like this. *At some point he may end up being younger than Frank Grementon, because the narrator doesn't know CC chronology, and is mostly interested in dragging it out so he can see how long Fallon and Glamour can hold out before executing the ship. *He's between 16-17. Maybe. Who really knows at this point...? **If he's 16, he's an exception for the narrator not shipping characters below the age of seventeen, because the narrator really just has the regulation that characters must be within college age to date, and he is. *He used to be 18 but the narrator brought his age down. He acts 15, in the narrator's opinion. *Rai doesn't have the patience to cook fancy meals. Sure, he can cook, but not the fancy stuff. *He does have the patience for most other things, though. *It's been said he isn't photogenic as an excuse for the narrator to get his design together. Gallery Rai_with_work_attire.jpg|I don't own this image, but this might be what he would look like in work attire. Category:Green Sash Category:Black Sash Category:Male Category:Characters